Les défis de Trombone et Salsifis
by Trombone-et-salsifis
Summary: Trombone et Salsifis se lancent des défis. A vous de dire si le résultat est joli ou tout moisi. Drabbles sur des personnages et thèmes divers. Lancez-nous des défis! Nous y répondrons dès que possible!
1. Premier défi

Voici le premier défi que **Trombone **et **Salsifis **se sont lancé! Il s'agissait de choisir un thème et un mot l'une pour l'autre, et d'écrire un drabble en une demi-heure maximum!

Nous ne vous révélerons l'identité de chaque drabbliste qu'en notes de fin!

Les personnages et lieux cités n'appartiennent pas à Trombone ou à Salsifis, qui ne font que les emprunter pour rigoler un peu.

**Salsifis **a tout dit, **Trombone **ne peut qu'acquiescer (il faut dire que je suis un gentil trombone).

* * *

Le premier défi devait comporter le mot « goutte, » et le thème était « peau. » Le voici en exclusivité.

J'ai la peau douce, une peau de bébé. Peu d'hommes le savent mais ceux-là savent que c'est vrai. Lucius Malfoy en fait partie. Un bien bel homme. Mais il n'a pas la peau si douce. Son fils, en revanche, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heures. Aucun défaut, aucune impureté, juste un fin duvet blond. Mais je ne peux pas le caresser, ni même le toucher. Et ça me hante. Je passe mes doigts sur mon poignet. Je frissone. C'est doux. A coté, Potter crie. L'écriture s'est enfin imprimée sur sa peau. Une goutte de sang tombe sur son parchemin.

* * *

Maintenant, passons au second défi : le thème était « voyage de noces, » et le mot imposé était « gastéropode. » Encore une exclusivité Trombone et Salsifis!

À soixante ans passés, ils en riaient encore. Ils avaient tous les deux mangé de ces délicieux gastéropodes durant leur voyage de noces, et avaient subi une intoxication alimentaire mémorable. Ils avaient prévu de passer ces deux semaines en ne quittant le lit que lorsqu'ils ne pourraient faire autrement. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient passé les trois premiers jours à se relayer dans la salle de bains, et ils étaient repartis dès qu'ils avaient été capables de faire plus de trois pas sans vomir. Mais ils s'étaient rattrapés l'année suivante. Neuf mois après ce deuxième voyage, Hugo était né.

* * *

Bien sûr, vous ne nous connaissez pas encore, alors pour cette fois le secret ne veut pas forcément dire grand-chose, mais**Trombone **a écrit le premier drabble, et **Salsifis **le second! Nous espérons qu'ils étaient à votre goût, en tout cas, nous, on s'amuse bien à les écrire. Et bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer. 

À bientôt, pour de nouveaux défis, les amies!

Votre dévouée **Salsifis **et [insère ici ta signature [**Trombone **insère donc sa signature, selon les ordres de **Salsifis**.


	2. Deuxième défi

Suite à une situation de manque, le **Trombone **a jeté un nouveau défi au **Salsifis**...

* * *

Thème : castration, mot clé : porc-épic... Le **Salsifis **l'a brillament relevé ! 

Il ne le croyait pas. Il allait devoir être privé de ses...non, ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, et dès le lendemain il allait revoir Potter et les autres abrutis en cours, ils les lui casseraient, et tout serait dégueulasse dans le plus pourri des mondes. Il n'allait pas les perdre. Non qu'il envisageât d'avoir des enfants, mais se dire qu'_elles _ne seraient plus jamais là... Il se leva et se mit à hurler. Il aurait préféré dormir avec un porc-épic pendant un mois que de l'avouer, mais il vérifia leur présence dès qu'il ouvrit un oeil.

Signé **Salsifou **(ou plutôt Salsifolle, si on accorde en genre et en nombre).

* * *

Mais le **Salsifis **étant une créature vile et démoniaque, elle a, à son tour, lancé un défi au merveilleux **Trombone **que je suis...

* * *

Thème : glissade, mot clé : fanfreluches... Le **Trombone **s'en sortit...

Elle est vraiment tombée sur la tête. Quand elle a glissé dans les escaliers, la semaine dernière, elle a du se cogner et son cerveau a décidé de se mettre en grève. Là, comme je vous le dis, elle descendait les marches, habillée comme une princesse se rendant au bal, une robe avec plein de fanfreluches, elle s'est pris les pieds dedans et zouiiiiiiip, elle s'est retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi est ce que sinon, Hermione Granger demanderait Gregory Goyle en mariage ? Et devant moi... son mari ! Son Crabbe chéri en sucre !

* * *

**Trombone **et **Salsifis **vous propose désormais de lancer vos défis à votre duo préféré (c'est nous ! )... Un mot et un thème en commun, ou un pour**Trombone **et un pour **Salsifis**, ou une formule à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé... A vous de jouer (et d'être créatifs ! ) 


End file.
